Bugatti Veyron 16.4
The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is one of the fastest production cars to date from Bugatti. The "16.4" refers to the 16 cylinder W engine crafted from the combination of two V8 engines as well as the additional 4 turbochargers. The Veyron is considered a "hypercar" due to its impressive specifications and its ability to surpass any supercar's performance. The 16.4 was the first car in the Veyron model range. It was based on the 1999 Bentley Hunaudières Concept and the Bugatti Chiron 18.3, the latter of which was presented a year later at the Frankfurt Motors Show. 2000 also saw the Veyron EB 18.4, which was revealed at the Tokyo Motor Show. Both of these concept vehicles strongly influenced the production model first built in 2005. The Bugatti Veyron 16.4's production ceased in 2011. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Veyron 16.4 appears in the downloadable Booster Pack released for Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle. The car cannot be modified in any manner except for vinyl and paint customisation. It is a well performing car for Speed Challenge events due to its high top speed but can be hard to control whilst at high speed. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Veyron 16.4 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a $375,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It is featured in the Job event Lightspeed. Contrary to its previous appearance, it can be modified with performance upgrades. The Veyron seems to be significantly slower in stock form than in real life but it is by far the most powerful tier 1 car. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Veyron 16.4 was revealed to appear in Need for Speed: World on April 9, 2013 via the official Need for Speed: World websitehttp://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9431774.page and was released on April 10, 2013. It has an S class rating. Blue/White The Blue/White style is an achievement car awarded to the player upon them earning a total of Driver Score from completing achievements. It was made available on April 10, 2013. Black/White The Black/White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on July 4, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Veyron 16.4 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 vehicle with a $1,200,000 price tag and a 17.50 car rating. It is unlocked upon collecting 180 stars and cannot be equipped with performance parts. The Veyron can reach a high top speed and accelerates quickly. It can be tricky in corners due to its high kerb weight. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Hyper Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Special Response unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked as part of the ''SCPD Rebels'' pack for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and EA Crew releases. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 937,500 cop bounty. The acceleration and top speed are among the best in the Hyper class, although it suffers from slight understeer. The Veyron's characteristics are similar to its Targa top counterpart: the Grand Sport. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Veyron 16.4 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class vehicle with a performance rating of A 1640 and a $1,700,000 price tag. It has a A 1640 performance rating and a 4.95 handling rating. It can be fitted with a Works conversion. Trivia *A US-spec Veyron 16.4 is featured throughout the Need for Speed series. *''Need for Speed'' was the first racing game series to feature the Bugatti Veyron with the release of the Booster Pack for Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The top speed of the Veyron is not accurately portrayed in Need for Speed: ProStreet, Need for Speed: Undercover, and Need for Speed: Shift. Gallery NFSPSBugattiVeyron.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNBugattiVeyronStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_Bugatti_Veyron_164_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue/White) NFSW_Bugatti_Veyron_164_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black/White) Veyron nfs shift.JPG|''Need for Speed: Shift'' Veyron_3_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - SCPD Rebels Pack) Bugatti-Veyron-164-C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UVeyron.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Bugattiday 1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) References Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)